


Halloween memories

by Fati_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_Lightwood/pseuds/Fati_Lightwood
Summary: Our dear heroes celebrating Halloween. Mundane stuff





	Halloween memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! I apologize for the mistakes in this work. English isn't my first language. I hope you like it ;)

Halloween memories  
Clary ran through all the loft to check that everything was fine. Not that Magnus would left that everything was less than perfect. Magnus’ loft, that changed of furniture as Magnus changed of clothes, looked scary.  
Clary smiled to the fake spider web and the table full of snacks.  
“Everything okay, biscuit?”  
“Honestly…but being modest” she clarified “I can say it’s perfect.”  
“No need to be modest” Magnus said, winking an eye.  
“Okay, I think it’s time to get ready.”  
“Dress to impress” Magnus shouted.

Simon looked into the mirror and smiled. He was a lucky guy. Isabelle Ligtwood’s shape appeared in the mirror and she looked like Princess Leia. He never thought that he could teach mundane stuff to the Shadowhunters, but well, Clary, Magnus and himself did a good job.  
Isabelle fell in love with Star Wars. And now, the couple were dressed as Han Solo and Princess Leia. Izzy couldn’t stop smiling either and taking her boyfriend’s hand they made their way to Magnus’ loft.

Alec erased his smile as soon as Magnus entered their room.  
“Do I have to wear it?”  
“Yes, darling. I don’t think Halloween had changed since last year” Magnus answered.  
“We did wear costumes last year. We can skip it this year.”  
“Nope. It’s tradition and I promise I will make it up to you.”  
Alec smiled.  
“Your party is going to be worth it?”  
“You wound me, Alexander.” But he smiled anyway.  
When Magnus left the room, Alec looked into the mirror again, he had to admit he looked good. Then he thought that Magnus would look spectacular in his costume. Alec liked to participate in mundane parties but it was funny to pretend he still didn’t like them. Magnus knew it but both of them keep playing that little game.  
Clary and Jace arrived hand in hand, smiling and dressed as superheroes. Maia screamed with excitement when she saw them.  
“Oh, God, guys. You look awesome. Come here, Bat! They are the Avengers!”  
Bat came running and congratulated Jace and Clary for their costumes of Captain America and Black Widow.  
“Yeah, well, one has to take advantage of the hair color. And Jace was pretty excited with the movies”  
“They are really good. But if I was there…”  
“It would be so much more awesome, yes, we know that, Jace.” Alec said, coming closer to his parabatai.  
Magnus was by his side. A Greek soldier that showed his chest. He smiled when everyone in the room turned to watch him and came closer to talk about his costume. Alec was wearing a Greek costume too but it was more modest. His costume reached his knees and according to Magnus, he looked very handsome.  
Jace turned his head to see him and smiled.  
“Well, it is true. But of course, if the Greek God here would appear there, then it would be better.” Jace said with mockery.  
“Oh, I agree.” Magnus said.  
“Are you wearing something underneath that, right, Alec?” Jace said, laughing.  
“But of course. But I’m worried about you, Jace. That costume is too tight to wear underwear.”  
Everyone laughed.  
People kept arriving. Snacks were gone very quickly but Magnus snapped his fingers and solved the problem. He also summoned more alcohol.  
Izzy and Simon made everyone smile of cuteness. And other couple made everyone looked at them. Two vampires with tight costumes.  
The dance floor was full of people. Clary took Jace to dance and soon, Izzy did the same thing with Simon. Simon didn’t know what he was doing and Alec knew he would look the same soon enough.  
Magnus took his hand and took him to dance. If Alec had indeed learned something from Magnus, when you watched them together you could say who the teacher was.  
Clary sang the song to the top of her lungs. Jace looked mortified but his eyes were shining with love.  
Simon was rescued from de dance because the song changed. Everyone stopped their stylized movements to sing, or shout the lyrics of the song.  
Later, most of the people took a break to drink something.  
“Does Han Solo and Leia have kids? Because it looks like those two are trying to have one” Jace said, while taking a sip of his drink.  
Clary smacked him in the arm.  
“They are just kissing.”  
“Imagine having nerds as nephews, Jace” Alec said and then laughed.  
“By the Angel, they would be your nephews too.”  
“I already have a nerd as a brother in law.” He said, shrugging and smiling.  
A faerie, with her normal clothes ran by his side. Clary thought that she didn’t get the theme of the party but perhaps she understood very well.  
“The first one” Magnus murmured “Do you think the alcohol is too strong?”  
“Nah”

Later, a very drunk guest raised his fist and shouted:  
“Let’s go for a walk. Let’s pretend we are mundanes. They are not going to notice.”  
For some reason, the idea convinced several guests. They followed him to the exit.  
Perhaps the alcohol was indeed strong, Magnus thought. When he saw Alec and his friends following the group he confirmed it.  
He knew nothing would happen to his loft and his stuff but just in case, he put a spell on the house before making his exit and follow the others to watch over them.  
“When I was a kid I used to do this” A blond vampire with a cowboy costume said.   
And to everyone’s surprise, he ran and rang the bell of 5 houses. Seconds later the owners of the house opened the door looking for children to give them candies. There wasn’t a single child around the house, just a bunch of adults wearing costumes and they were far from the house so they couldn’t have knocked. “It’s better than when I was alive. I’m faster.”  
Everyone else watched and laughed. Magnus thought that drunk Downworlders remembering old times or living mundane parties for the first time (like the faeries) were going to cause more trouble than he had thought.   
Usually everything was crazy inside his loft not outside in the streets.  
The next one was a werewolf girl. Her quickness was brilliant.  
“I’ve never done this” Jace said. Then, he ran and earned the applause of the others.

 

But slowly, real kids with their parents started to arrive. They decided to get out of the place.  
They walked a few streets more until Izzy spoke:  
“You know, guys, with all of this Shadowhunter thing we never went out to ask for the candies. Can we do that?”  
“Well, we are a little big for that but technically, yes.” Clary said.  
“You, big?” Alec said barely containing his laugh.   
Clary smiled.  
“Oh, shut up, giraffe”  
Everyone laughed. And all of them, grown up adults, were excited with the idea of trick or treat.  
“Well then, are we going to do this or what?” Alec asked.  
“We should do this without the group.” Simon suggested.  
“I just hope they don’t get into trouble.”  
“It probably wouldn’t matter. Everyone is dressed as them tonight and there’s weird people out there, you know.” Jace reasoned.  
They kept walking until Magnus made a stop.  
“So we just knock and ask for candies?” Jace asked.   
"You have to say trick or treat.” Simon informed.  
“Yeah, that. Okay, we can do this.”   
“We are going to look like freaks.” Izzy said.   
“Okay, there’s plenty of adults who do this but if you prefer, we will do this with...style.” Magnus said.  
“You mean magic?”  
“Of course.”  
Magnus moved his hands in a flourish way and blue sparks fell over them.  
“What was that?”  
“A little spell that makes us to look like kids.” Magnus explained.  
“But we look the same.”  
“Not for the mundanes.”  
“Okay. So, did you made my beautiful girlfriend look like a little girl?” Jace asked.  
“Shut up, Jace.” Clary said.  
“I am curious. I can’t find a way of making a Black Widow costume look innocent.”  
“We better do this now.”  
“First door, right there.” Simon said.  
Magnus summoned them bags for the candies.  
“The former mundanes, please, do the honors.” Izzy said.  
Simon and Clary knocked the door and waited. When a lady and a tall man opened the door all of them shouted “trick or treat.”  
The man smiled.  
“Great costumes, buddies!”  
And the blond lady gave them a bunch of candies to all of them.   
They smiled and said thanks.   
Then Izzy, Jace, Alec and Magnus knocked the next doors.   
Ag the end they all had full bags. In the way back to the loft, they found the other guests. They were all laughing and making fun of themselves.  
“Guys, let’s continue this party. Let’s go to the loft. I promise there will be more drinks.” Magnus winked.  
That seemed to convince them and in a drunk caravan they walked to the loft.   
The next morning all the guests were gone and a few of them were on the floor. Magnus considered this a good sign. He hadn’t lost the touch.  
His friends woke up with a hungover and Alec couldn’t keep his eyes open.  
“There’s so much light.” He complained.  
When the guests left, Magnus cleaned his apartment with magic and summoned a proper breakfast for his friends.   
“I love and I hate your parties, Magnus.” Isabelle said with her eyes closed.  
Magnus just smiled.  
“Well, but did you have fun being kids?”  
That brought a smile on all of their faces.   
“We should do it again next year” Jace said.  
“Agree.” They said at unison.  
Only Clary and Simon had experienced Halloween as mundanes, not even Magnus had the opportunity as a child but seeing his friends enjoying the time lost was beautiful. He enjoyed the night and the others too, it was safe to say that everything was worth it. They would definitely do it again.


End file.
